


Eris alienates an apple

by ChopinWorshipper



Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [16]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Eris is salty, Gen, The Apple of Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: How Eris laid the foundation for the Trojan War, because she was salty about not being invited to a wedding.
Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963
Kudos: 1





	Eris alienates an apple

The goddess of strife had heard of the wedding of Peleus and Thetis – what an event! A goddess marrying a mortal! This hadn't happened since the marriage of Harmonia and Kadmos! She just had to be there!

However, as soon as she arrived, Hermes had prevented her from going inside and informed her, that she wasn't welcome here.

“What do you mean, I'm not welcome?!”

The Messenger frowned at her: “Exactly what I'm saying! You're not welcome!”

“Why???”

“Because this is _not_ one of our family parties! This is a _wedding_! And weddings are supposed to be happy, harmonious occasions! The last thing we need is for _you_ to cause a fight to 'spice things up', as you call it! Now leave!”

Now Eris was sitting on the banks of a river, crying. This just wasn't fair! So what if she was the goddess of strife and discord! Why had she not been invited?! They never invited her to their parties! And that just wasn't fair! Wasn't she practically a part of the family? Wasn't she Ares' best friend and former nurse and caretaker? And didn't Hera call in favours from her from time to time?

But fuck them! She'd show 'em! If only she could think of a way, how …

“Ow! Fuck!”

Something had fallen onto her head. Rubbing her head and swearing, she looked about to see, what had hit her. As she looked down, she found an apple in her lap.

Huh. An apple …

There she had an idea. So what, if they wouldn't let her party with them, she could still have fun – but at their cost!

With an impish grin, she turned the apple into a golden one and with one of her claws scratched into it: _To the fairest_.

Then she snuck back to the wedding – but sneakily, so that no one would notice her – and threw the apple among the guests full force.

It was caught by a very surprised Athena, who showed it to Hera. Aphrodite got curious and came to see what this was about.

From where she was, Eris couldn't hear what the three goddesses were saying, but it was evident, that they were starting to have a massive argument about who should have the apple.

Snickering, the strife-sowing daughter of Nyx flew away.

Oh, how wonderful was she!

She could make the most powerful goddesses go nuts over a simple little apple!


End file.
